


Cruising Altitude

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time. Luke.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 10





	Cruising Altitude

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on February 9, 2011
> 
> A/N: This is the fic I wrote for the LuRe Santa prompt Luke and Reid join the mile high club.

_I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time. Luke._

The words kept repeating over and over in Luke’s head. He didn’t know what was affecting him more – Dr. Oliver ( _Reid_ ) opening himself up and confessing something like that; the soft, earnest tone of his voice; or the inflection on Luke’s name.

He never would have thought that just hearing his own name could sound so sexy.

Noah. Noah. Noah Noah Noah Noah. He was in love with No – Reid on the mechanical bull had nearly made Luke pass out.

Reid talking about Annie Judd had nearly made Luke take him in his arms and –

And what was that about? Luke had never even felt remotely attracted to – OK, that was a lie.

Luke glanced at Reid surreptitiously. As far as he could tell, Reid didn’t even realize Luke was on the plane with him. He was simply sitting, calm as could be, reading a magazine. Luke took the opportunity to, well, to check him out. The shape of his nose, the curve of his mouth, the lines of his body, his hands, God, his hands holding Luke firmly in place as he kissed him, the blue of his eyes. His eyes – _shit_.

Luke looked quickly away, his heart pounding. When he risked another glance, Reid had returned to his magazine, as if nothing had happened.

_I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time. Luke._

Luke propelled himself out of his seat, almost forgetting to unbuckle his seat belt first. He hurried into the bathroom, and he slammed the door shut. Leaning heavily on the counter, Luke exhaled slowly. Then he looked up and examined himself in the mirror. His neck and the tops of his cheeks had turned pink, and his pupils were dilated. He was shaking slightly, maybe from nerves or guilty confusion or the erection he was fighting. He looked kind of like he might puke.

Basically he looked exactly how he felt.

This was ridiculous. It was _just_ a kiss. He was _in love_ with Noah.

He wished he didn’t sound so much like he was trying to convince himself of that.

Luke moved quickly, forcing the faucet up and waiting a moment for the water to get as cold as possible. He leaned down, splashing several handfuls on his face. Eventually, he straightened, blindly reaching out for a towel. He dried himself, taking a moment to sigh into the towel. When he looked into the mirror again, he looked almost normal. Almost.

This flight wasn’t that long. He could handle this.

Luke nodded firmly, then he hung up the towel again and shut the water off. He took the step and a half to the bathroom door – the room was more luxurious than commercial airline bathrooms, but it certainly wasn’t much bigger – and he pulled it open.

He couldn’t stop the sound of surprise. Reid was on the other side of the door, looking back at Luke with this expression somewhere in between cocky and vulnerable. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

_I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time. Luke._

Luke reached out, grabbing a fistful of Reid’s shirt and pulling him into the bathroom. Reid kicked the door shut behind him, and Luke pressed forward, pushing Reid against the door. Reid exhaled sharply, and then Luke closed the distance between them and kissed him with all he had.

Luke made a couple small, soft, hungry whimpers – sounds he would probably have been embarrassed about, if he cared at all. If Reid’s hands weren’t moving randomly over him, like he didn’t even know where to start. One palm pressed against the small of Luke’s back, forcing him against Reid. The other gripped Luke’s upper arm. And then one hand was in his hair, tugging strands lightly before dropping down so Reid’s fingers slid across Luke’s cheek and then tilted his chin up. Now the other hand cupped Luke through his jeans, fondling his rapidly hardening cock.

Luke’s own hands worked with single-minded focus, possessed, almost, with the need to get to skin. He reached down and pulled the hem of Reid’s sweatshirt up. Luke had been distracted earlier, when they first boarded the plane. He hadn’t been able to stop admiring the color of Reid’s shirt or the way it fit him or the wrinkle that tended to form near his chest. Now, Luke didn’t care. He just wanted it _off_. As soon as he pulled it far enough up, they separated for the shortest possible moment to get the shirt over Reid’s head. And then they were kissing again, and Luke’s hands were dropping to the button of Reid’s jeans.

Reid pushed him forward then; Luke stumbled backwards, stopping when his ass hit the edge of the sink counter. Reid dug his fingers into Luke’s thigh, hoisting him until he sat on the counter and almost fell into the sink itself. Luke kept his balance the only way he cared to – by wrapping all four of his limbs around Reid and pulling him in closer, deepening their kiss again. He pushed down the insane fear that the counter wasn’t sturdy enough to support his weight, that he’d break it somehow, possibly starting a chain reaction that resulted in the plane crashing.

He decided he didn’t really care, as long as Reid _never stopped_ doing that thing with his tongue.

Then Reid did stop, but ultimately that was OK, because he moved his lips to Luke’s neck, and he nibbled his way down the cords of muscles and tendons there, dragging his teeth along the skin, which somehow sent a jolt of pleasure _directly_ to Luke’s cock. He tilted his head, giving Reid as much access as he possibly could.

“Oh God,” he moaned, almost involuntarily. “Oh, God, _Reid_.”

Reid pulled back, smiling at Luke as he looked at him through lowered lashes. He moved his hands to Luke’s pants, popping the button and lowering the zipper blindly as he continued to stare at Luke.

“What?” Luke asked, feeling self-conscious.

“You just called me Reid.”

Luke’s heart swelled with some emotion he couldn’t identify, and then he bit his lip flirtatiously. “Say it.”

Reid narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“My name,” Luke explained breathlessly. “Say it again.”

Reid smiled quickly. “Luke,” he murmured, sex dripping from his voice and making Luke shiver.

_I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time. Luke._

And now they were kissing again, but something had shifted. The silent intensity had lessened (although the irresistible lust remained), and it had been replaced with a sort of pleasure-filled teasing. Luke could finally admit to himself how much he _liked_ teasing Reid, giving him grief, needling him into doing things like riding a mechanical bull. He liked the challenge of getting past Reid’s defenses, the power it seemed to give him – he could make this ridiculously successful and self-assured man flustered, awkward, stupid. And when that happened, when Reid became somehow more human, somehow more on Luke’s level, when he actually could believe that a man like Reid would be interested in someone like him, it only made something like this seem really possible. Luke _adored_ teasing Reid.

“We have the whole cabin out there,” he pointed out, fighting to say the words in between kisses to Reid’s lips, neck, chin, jaw. “We don’t need to squeeze into here, you know.”

“Well, we’re going to,” Reid declared as he finally tugged at Luke’s jeans and boxers. Luke tilted his hips up, lifted himself slightly until Reid could pull them completely off. The button and zipper made a quiet clattering sound as they hit the ground. “I’ve always wanted to join the mile-high club, and that’s done in a teeny tiny plane bathroom. Don’t ruin the fantasy.”

“Is that – oh _fuck_ yes there, more – all…all this is, fulfilling a fantasy? Or maybe just celebrating your win? I could be anyone.” Luke inwardly cringed at how needy that sounded; it was supposed to be teasing, fun, light-hearted. He didn’t realize until he asked that he wanted Reid to tell him differently.

Reid’s hand wrapped around Luke’s cock slowed as he looked up into Luke’s eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, and Luke saw the answer to his question in Reid’s expression – in his soft gaze and half-smile. Then Reid lifted his hand, holding his fingers just in front of Luke’s mouth invitingly. Luke opened up, and Reid stuck his fingers inside; Luke immediately closed his lips around the digits, tapping his tongue lightly against them as he sucked, wetting the fingers as well as he could, noting the hint of himself on Reid’s hand and realizing he must already be leaking.

“Actually,” Reid said, his attempt at calm and casual laughable, “I just like to get laid the night before a surgery – clears my head.”

Luke began to laugh and Reid pulled his hand away.

“You already have a surgery scheduled?” Luke asked, voice hitching in his throat as Reid’s damp fingers trailed down his skin and teased at his opening.

“Mmm,” Reid muttered, leaning in for a kiss, even as he pressed in with one finger. “Noah’s.”

Luke clamped down tight, somewhat on purpose, somewhat unintentionally. “What?”

Reid pulled back, immediately sensing the changed mood. He tilted his head at Luke. “Noah’s surgery is tomorrow; I figured he would have told you.”

“Why didn’t you?!”

“I can’t talk to you about my patients,” Reid said in surprise. “It’s illegal. It’s unethical.”

Luke looked down, breathing heavily, his mind racing. “We can’t do this. I can’t do this,” he said, his body contradicting his words as he pushed Reid with one hand and tightened his grip on Reid’s shoulder with the other, refusing to let him back away.

Reid exhaled. “Why not?”

“He’s my – I’m – You’re – ”

Reid lifted his head and looked at Luke again; his pupils were dilated and his tongue pressed against the roof of his slack mouth. The expression of longing on his face made Luke _ache_. Luke breathed in and out deeply, his mind once again racing with thoughts and memories. He flashed back to Noah pushing him away again and again until they ultimately broke up. And he realized the acute pain of that was fading far quicker than he ever thought possible, that it had been almost like just acknowledging what they both already knew was true.

“Luke?”

Reid’s voice brought him back to the present. Luke focused again on the man in front of him, the warmth of his skin, his fabric-covered cock mere inches from Luke’s own bare one, his fingers still resting against Luke’s hole. He remembered the laughing grin on his face when Luke cheered him up in the hotel room, and the way he clearly valued and appreciated Luke’s help (even as he resisted – or pretended to – every step), how he finally opened up and trusted Luke enough to tell him painfully emotional truths. How he wouldn’t – maybe physically couldn’t – let him go after their first kiss.

_I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time. Luke._

Luke shook his head quickly. “Never mind,” he said breathlessly, pulling Reid into another kiss.

It took Reid a moment to switch gears and catch up, but within minutes, they were as aroused as they were before. More so, even. Three of Reid’s fingers now moved in and out of Luke forcefully, grazing his prostate with every pass, and Luke couldn’t control himself any longer. He was groaning and moaning almost nonstop into Reid’s mouth, shifting position frequently in an attempt to get Reid in deeper, to get Reid to fill him completely. He was hard, so hard, and he could feel Reid’s cock pushing into his own stomach, ready and straining and –

“We need…oh God, we need – ”

Reid pulled away quickly, reaching into the back pocket of the unzipped jeans that still desperately clung to his hips. He removed his wallet, opening it urgently and flipping through it with growing panic.

“Crap,” he muttered, before looking up at Luke. “Do you?”

“No,” Luke breathed out. “No, no, no.” He immediately started twisting around, opening the drawers and the medicine cabinet frantically. “Please, please, _please_.”

“There!”

Luke grabbed the small square, fumbling it several times as he tried to open it.

“Check the date, check the date,” Reid demanded.

“Um…it’s good.”

“Oh, thank – ”

Reid’s relieved gratitude was cut short as Luke basically attacked him. He pushed Reid’s pants down as far as he could from the angle he was at, and he rolled the condom on. Reid spit on his hand, before coating himself as best he could. Meanwhile, Luke tilted back slightly, leaning his head back against the small mirror and stretching one leg out to brace his foot against the far wall.

“In me,” he ordered. “Now.”

Reid didn’t need to be told twice.

After all the urgency and the weeks, _months_ of build-up through snippy little comments and heated glares that Luke finally admitted were nothing more than foreplay – after all of that, the actual act wasn’t as quick and explosive as one might expect. It was fast, to be sure. They were too far gone to take it slow. But there was a strange tenderness to it, intimacy and emotion that Luke wouldn’t have anticipated, if he had allowed himself to _consciously_ imagine what his first time with Reid would be like, would feel like.

Reid entered him again and again in short, sharp thrusts. With the space constraints of the room, they couldn’t move too much, but they did what they could, and it was certainly working. Luke reached one arm behind him, pressing his palm against the wall, using it and his braced foot to roll his hips up and meet Reid’s every thrust. He kept his other leg wrapped high around Reid’s waist, pulling him in closer with it. Reid slid one hand behind and underneath Luke, supporting him with the embrace. He leaned in again, kissing Luke passionately, their rhythm somewhat uncoordinated and sloppy now. In fact their lips barely met, and they kissed each other’s chins and the skin between their lips and noses more than each other’s actual mouths.

Reid squeezed his hand between their bodies, once again wrapping it around Luke’s cock. Luke whimpered as Reid began to stroke him at an insistent pace. He damn near whined when Reid tightened his grip and flicked a thumb across the tip of Luke’s cock. Reid thrust in one more time, holding himself _deep_ inside Luke as he tensed before releasing. Luke followed him over the edge, gasping into Reid’s mouth in overwhelmed pleasure.

Reid fell to the side and rested his forehead against Luke’s shoulder, while Luke’s leg fell limply away from the wall and he sunk back against the mirror. Luke could feel warm puffs of air hitting his chest as Reid tried to calm down, and he soon noticed how loud their strenuous breathing seemed in the small room. It took Luke even longer to realize that his arms were still moving, his palms smoothing and sliding over Reid’s back slowly. He closed his eyes, sighed, and then pressed his lips together and swallowed. Neither man moved further, not until Reid became flaccid inside Luke.

And then, Reid pulled out completely, avoiding Luke’s eyes as he took care of the condom. Luke began to feel slightly nervous, until Reid suddenly snorted in amusement. Luke furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Why does your grandma’s private plane have an emergency condom stashed in the bathroom?”

Luke, shocked, didn’t respond for a moment, and then his whole body shuddered as he made a disgusted noise. “God, Reid. Why? _Why_ did you make me think that?”

Reid shook in silent laughter, finally looking up at Luke. The impish grin on his face and the twinkle in his eye caused Luke’s nervous feelings to disappear. He slapped Reid’s arm lightly, trying to appear angry and stern but unable to stop smiling in response to Reid’s expression. Reid leaned in again, and he kissed Luke. Luke’s heart swelled again, with that same unidentifiable emotion he had felt earlier. Whatever it was, he _liked_ this feeling.

He didn’t like what happened next, though. The pilot’s voice unexpectedly came over the loudspeaker, informing them that the plane had begun its descent and they should fasten their seatbelts. Luke and Reid both sobered then, and they stared at each other for a moment. Luke blinked, swallowed, dropped his eyes away, and then they both began to move.

Before Luke really knew it, they were dressed and in their seats again. What felt like mere moments later, the plane landed, Reid and Luke grabbed their luggage, and they walked down the steps and back into Oakdale. Luke could see his grandmother’s car and driver parked several yards away, and he knew things were about to change irrevocably. Whatever they decided here and now could –

“What now?” Reid asked softly.

Luke glanced at him quickly, trying to ignore the panic building up inside him.

“I – don’t know.”

Reid nodded slowly, looking at the ground. “Well, we could always just say what happens in – ”

“No!” Luke said hurriedly. “Don’t say that. I don’t want that.”

Reid glanced at him, and Luke felt even more uncertain. Reid’s face, his eyes were completely closed off. Luke couldn’t read him at all.

“I don’t know what I do want,” Luke continued honestly. “But I know I don’t want to forget this or pretend it never happened. I don’t think I could if I tried.”

They stopped walking just outside the car. Luke didn’t say anything as the driver climbed out and put their luggage in the trunk. They stared at each other, finally brought back to reality by the slamming of the trunk. Luke turned away, opening the door and climbing into the backseat. Reid followed him.

“So…” Reid finally said, once they were belted and the driver put the car in gear.

“So…go, be brilliant, save Noah’s sight. We’ll talk after that.”

Reid nodded. “OK.”

More silence, now comfortable and intimate and easy despite everything. They arrived at Katie’s apartment shockingly quickly. If Luke hadn’t known better, he would have thought they teleported there. Reid looked at him one more time, gave him a small smile, and climbed out of the car. Luke sat, feeling somewhat stunned and stupid as he heard the sounds of Reid and the driver getting his bag.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, Luke remembered practically every moment of time they ever spent together, all the way back to the phone calls before they even met. And the moment he chose to focus on, as the driver climbed back into the car, was walking through the parking ramp with Reid, just before he committed grand theft auto and then rammed into Kim Hughes. He remembered back to the excitement he felt, the challenge and the vaguely inappropriate realization of how fun it was to go toe-to-toe and spar with this man Noah needed so badly, this man Luke’s subconscious was trying, even then, to deny he wanted.

“Hold on a sec,” Luke said aloud.

The driver immediately stopped, and Luke rushed out of the car. He ran a few steps, quickly catching up to Reid at the door of the apartments. Reid faced him, surprised and confused.

“Me too,” Luke blurted. “Um. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time, too.”

Reid fought a smile, and he reached out to lightly cup Luke’s cheek. Luke turned his face into the caress, feeling his heart race with the unknown possibilities ahead.

The End


End file.
